Rebels
by Omypineapple.awesome
Summary: Max dancing in a bikini. Not fair. So I slid off my shirt. Her face was expressionless, staring at my abs. "Fang, put on a shirt" "Then you put one on" "No." "Then I won't put one on" "Fang" "Max" "I'll spray you with the hose" "You wouldn't dare" "Oh, I would" "Max" "Put on a shirt" "No Max" "Last chance" "Max you will not-" "you're gonna get sprayed" water sprayed at my face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Mick! I like cookies, chocolate, and tacos. I realized that not many people would make Max cooler than Fang in their stories. I resent that. So in my stories, Max will be absolutely badass. Anyone who disagrees will have to suck it up because that's how life works. Enjoy!**

Rebels

"Fang? How am I supposed to know you won't get thrown in jail again? You're 18, for gods sake!" Kylie yelled at me.

"Stop caring about what I do! My mom and dad sure didn't need you, so why would I?" I screamed back at her. That was the wrong thing to say. My best friend had always felt guilty about how her parents treated her. That's why she moved in with me. She always said that nobody needed her. I used to tell her that wasn't true. I was the only one who said it wasn't true. But now I just said it was. Kylie stopped screaming. She closed her mouth and walked calmly up to our room we shared so she wouldn't feel lonely.

I ran up there with her, only to find her ripping off her bed sheets, her very dark red hair flying in all directions. I saw in her violet eyes, pain. But as soon as it came, it was gone. It was replaced by hate, anger, and vengeance. She finished packing her things and ran out the room with two huge cases.

"Kylie, what are you doing?" I asked her. She just kept walking until she reached the second bedroom that should have been hers. She walked inside, slammed the door, and locked it. I had screwed up. Big time.

At the time, i thought everything would resolve itself by tomorrow. But since that day, the end of the summer of 11th grade, i had never seen or talked to my best friend, Kylie. Until one special day.

I never saw Kylie outside of school. She'd changed. She wore a lot of black eyeliner, her hair was dip dyed black, and her eyes were cold and calculating. This was a side of her i had only seen once. When her parents used to care about her. The first time we did something wrong. Kylie and I stole some chocolate from a store when we were 15. We thought we were so cool, but we got caught. Kylies eyes were cold, her jaw set. Her words were witty and cynical. When they ask her a dangerous question, the corners of her lips curve upwards and her face widens into a grinch smile. She looked absolutely terrifying. After that day, i saw more and more of that Kylie, and then, after the incident, that was all i saw.

Kylie and I have gym together. And if i know anything about Kylie, i know that she loves gym. She never misses a class with Coach Innings. But i never see her before school, or after. She wonders off, and i can't do anything about it.

That day, was a normal day. I woke up, went to school, saw Kylie a gym, (not that she even acknowledged me) finished school, and went to work at the paintball center. But that day, i forgot my keys in my work locker. I quickly run inside to grab them. As I was walking past the landscape, i heard whispers.

"Hurry up Iggy, he might come back." A girl whispered.

"Ash, its kind of hard to perfectly aim the paintball in the dark." A guy answered.

"Just hurry up guys." A different girl said. I walked carefully up behind 3 teens around my age. One dude with shaggy light brown hair and pale skin. He wore a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, gray jeans and black combat boots. Another with dark red hair and sun kissed skin. She wore a black leather jacket, red shorts, a gray tank top and black combat boots. The last one was a girl with golden blonde hair and tanned skin. She wore purple colored shorts, black converse, a black leather jacket and a gray tank top. She was hot. I couldn't see her eyes, but eh.

They were focused on the guy, while he was holding a paintball gun, aiming at a bot like structure. Kind of looked like...

Oh shit

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

A large explosion was set off. I looked back at them to see if they were okay. I finally saw their faces. Why am I not surprised? Iggy Daniels and Maximum Ride. The two most badass kids at our school. The third girl, I was surprised to see. Kylie. They were all laughing and high fiving each other.

"Kylie Carter! What the hell are you doing?" I asked running up to her. Max whipped her blonde head around, staring me down.

"She's not Kylie, she's Ash. Her new name." She informed me.

"No, her name is Kylie. And she's my best friend, who is coming home, now." I said stonily.

"No, I'm not. I make my own choices, Fang." Kylie said. "And if you don't start calling me Ash, then you can kiss your eyesight goodbye!" She said cheerily. I flinched as she smirked me.

"Fine, Ash. But what happened to you?" I asked her.

"You didn't need me, so I found people who did." Iggy, who had been silent all that time, put his arm around her shoulder. I saw that he had a lip ring. Max had a lip ring too. I looked at Ash and saw a tiny black ring wrapped once around her bottom lip.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PEIRCING?!" I shouted. Ash grinned.

"Max did it for me." She replied. I freaked out. She had no right! I punched Max hard across her face. Ash and Iggy whistle together. "Well you're in for some serious shit, Fang." Ash said while backing up with Iggy.

"Big. Mistake. Bastard." Max said slowly. She jumped up and punched me in the jaw. I didn't even have time to react before she kicked my temple. The last thing I remembered, was Max's face as she smiled down at me.

**So? How did you like it? Rate and review! :D**

**-Mick**


	2. Chapter 2 Not so bad

**Hey! New chappie! This is gonna be the last update for today. I might post another chapter tomorrow. My family is going to Dallas for 'unknown arrands' whatever. Later! Hope you like!**

Chapter 2 Not so bad

When I woke up, I thought everything was a crazy dream. So I got dressed. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked downstairs, I saw Ash in the kitchen with Iggy, Max, And three other people. What the fudge nuggets? Random people in my home. Nope it was not a dream.

I finally recognize them as Ella Martinez, Nudge, and Nico Taylor. Nudge was a hacker, but very intimidating. She was African American, had short and curly black hair with a blonde streak, and gray eyes. She mouth always moving, she could threaten you in a hundred different ways before a minute passes by. Nico was her twin brother. He had the dark skin, but his hair was straighter than hers. He looked about the same as her, but with lighter hair color. Ella was a robotics master. She was once caught trying to make robots that robbed the fro yo shop in sixth grade. She was Hispanic with black hair and horizontal bangs. Her eyes were brown and she always wore a calculating expression. Right now, they are sitting at the counter laughing while Iggy, Ash, and Nico cook breakfast.

"What's going on?" I ask. Everyone looked up, and smiled.

"You don't need to know yet, dearest Fang." Ash said. I frowned, confused. I've known her most of my life, yet she refuses to tell me why all her friends are here.

"We can't tell you now. Maybe later." Ella said. "First, you have to spend some time with Maxi, here." Why would I need to spend time with Maximum Ride? I mean, she's hot, but she could kill me! I look at Max now. Shit. Tight, tight black leggings, thick strapped green tank top cut off. I could see her black belly button piercing. Her golden hair is in a high ponytail with strands hanging down the sides of her face. Her full lips are pink and slightly parted. Her face free of blemishes of any sorts. Her remarkable amber eyes are cynical.

"Max is the leader. So she has to test you. You know like make sure you wont rat us out or turn us in? Because that really wouldn't be cool. Cuz then we would have to get revenge on you and that doesn't sound very good for you. Plus a waste of time for us. I mean you could have just shut up about us instead of turning us in. That's really low. I mean, sure were like rebels, but aren't you kinda one too? Everyone has a rebel side, you just have to find it. Some have a bigger rebel in them than others, but all the same, they have one." Nudge ranted.

"But I barely know what you do." I counter. Iggy shook his head.

"Remember the bomb we set off yesterday? Well that's one of the many things we do for fun." He explains. Nico looked at his watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time? We have to get to school. Come on, guys lets move." He said slipping on his leather jacket.

"You can Ride with Max and Ash in her camaro." Ella said. "I totally tricked it out! It goes up to 200 mph, and the radio is never scratchy. But um, make sure to put on a seatbelt. Ash and Max have a thing for speed." She walked off and hops into Iggy's jeep with a blonde boy who just showed up. I would have to meet him later. Nudge hopped onto the back of Nico's motorcycle. I turned around to see a gorgeous black camaro with Max R and Ash C written on the two front seat doors. Ash motioned for me to come.

I opened the backseat door and get in. The leather seats were a vibrant red and the car walls were black. Max pulled out the driveway.

"Okay, to any new riders, get your seatbelts on. We will be arriving shortly." Max says warningly. I quickly buckle my seatbelt tightly. Max smiles creepily and slams her foot on the gas.

We speed through the streets going 120 mph. Ash and Max were laughing with joy in their eyes, while I hung on for dear life. What am I going to do?

When Max stopped the car at a clearing, I was confused. Didn't we have school today? Max read my mind and smiled.

"Yeah. We're going to to show you something first." She said. "I know that you're a prep. But honestly, who built you that rep? You, or them. And do you actually have really close friends?" I blinked.

"I-" Ash cut me off.

"Say no, Fang." Ash sighed. I did as I was told and followed Max and Ash into the woods.

"Okay. So Max and I came across this back in sixth grade-" Ash began.

"Wait! So you were friends with her back then? How could you not tell me all those years?" I fumed. Ash rolled her eyes.

"You were sexually attracted to Max at the time and I knew you would judge me for hanging out with a rebel." She scoffed. My eyes widened. Max laughed, clutching her flat stomach.

"Oh my god! Really? That is gold!" She cackled. I glared at Ash, who just shrugged.

"It's not my fault you pitched a tent whenever you saw her. I mean it was random. Max getting her lunch: pop! Max running past you: pop! Max asking to use the restroom: pop! Max glaring at you: pop! I mean really Fang, that should only happen with your preppy gal friends." She continued. I held my face in my hands as Max gasped, laughing so hard her eyes were bulging out of her skull.

Hmm. She was on her knees, head on the ground, but in the air as she punched the ground in hysterical laughter. God that would be a fantastic position for- shit! Tent alert! Tent alert! I frantically covered my tent. Ash noticed and clapped.

"And hear we go again. Pop!" Ash popped her cheek with her thumb. I then proceeded to tackle Ash to the forest ground. "Ah! The tend is hard! I repeat, the tent is hard!" She screeched. Max then yanked me off of Ash and smack the back of my head.

"Come on, we're almost there." She said. I stopped glaring and followed Max. Ash was humming a song Max heard it and they both started to sing. Their voices were almost identical. Max's a bit more soft.

_Max: _

_You were talking with her,_

_But messing with me,_

_It's finally clear,_

_You're blurring the lines._

_Ash:_

_Are you disturbed? _

_Oh now you care?_

_Why do you race through my red lights?_

They both sounded great too bad I couldn't join in. I felt as if I was intruding already. I just listened to them continue to sing.

_Both:_

_Tell me how can you sleep?_

_How can you breathe?_

_Baby tell me how,_

_How you you love me now?_

_Tell me how can you sleep? _

_How can you breathe?_

_A hate when you say,_

_How you love me now!_

"Ooh! Here we are!" Ash clapped her hands. There was a huge waterfall. Max and Ash ran behind it.

"Come on, Fang!" They shouted. I gulped and followed their example. I wasn't wet. I opened my eyes and looked around. Bean bag chairs and snacks. Magazines and more food. I sighed, slipping into a black bean bag chair. Being a rebel wasn't so bad... I guess.

**So, how was it? Rate and review! I love you peoples! **

**-Mick :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The Max Salon

Chapter 3 The Max Salon

**Hey! New chappie! Thanks for follows and favorites! And to my 2 reviewers! You guys are awesome! Tacos for all of you! :D enjoy!**

Max POV

Yeah, yeah. I guess I should be flattered by Fang's sexual attraction to me. But in reality, I only find it extremely hilarious. I know. I'm soooo mean. Whatever. You don't know me.

Fang was cute, I guess. But he's a total prep. A freaking football player. And I, being the Maximum Ride, could not, no, would not date a prep. It would be wrong. But I have to admit, his soft black hair, onyx eyes, and olive skin were very attractive traits. Too bad his hair is too long. It went to his shoulders. And if he had a piercing, he would look even hotter.

He had so much rebel potential. And even had reasons for being a rebel, or so Ash has told me. So I'm guessing you want to know what happened after that big fight between them? Simple. Ash asked for a Makeover. So I dip dyed her hair black and pierced her bottom lip. I also went with her to get the tattoo.

All of us had them. It was a tattoo of a black skull. We each chose where we wanted the tattoo. Mine was on my lower back. Ash's was on her right shoulder blade. So when will Fang finally realize that he is a rebel?

"Max?" I heard him speak from his bean bag chair. I turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. Fang grinned at me. Dazzling. Wait, what? Never mind.

"This is great. How did you get all the stuff in without getting it wet?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Same way we got in without getting wet." I replied. Fang blushed.

"Oh, right." He said. "I feel stupid." Ash chuckled.

"He just needed an excuse to talk to you." She explained. Fang glared at Ash, throwing an Oreo at her. Ash opened her mouth wide and caught it in her mouth. "Goal!" She yelled. I started cracking up.

"Why?!" Fang shouted. Ash smirked.

"yes! Why must I be so awesome?" She said.

"And why must I be so sexually attractive?" I said wiggling me eyebrows. Fang closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ash and I continued laughing until Fang snapped his fingers. We turned to him.

"We have to get to school." He said. I nodded and stood up along with Ash.

"But first, a makeover. Fang? Do you have a lip piercing?" I asked. Ash grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah. Fang got one freshman year. But he hides it." She informed me. I raised my eyebrows. Who knew Fang had it in him? I tugged on his shoulder so he would look at me.

"That's really cool, Fang..." I said, tilting my head and smirking at him. Fang gulped and I laughed. "Control yourself Fang." I said, patting his back.

"So where are we going?" Fang asked. Ash grinned.

"We, my dear friend, are going to the Max salon!" She announced. Fang's eyes widened before he ran to try and escape.

"Nope! There will be no getting out of this!" I mused. "You need a haircut." I said. Ash nodded in agreement.

"No offence, Fang, but it has to be done or you'll never look like a rebel." She said.

"Who said I wanted to be a rebel?" He argued. Ash and I gave him our worst glares. "Okay. I do." He gave in. Ash and I beamed at him. We finally got to the car and hopped in. On our way to my house, Ash explained why we were doing this.

"So, if you're gonna be a rebel, you need lessons from Max. She will teach you the ways of the dark side." Ash said to him.

"But, my mom always said to stay on the light side." He said. Aw. His innocence was almost cute.

"Fang, think of it like this. You can be right, or happy. The light side will make you right, but the dark side will make you happy. So at the end of the day, would you rather be right, or happy?" I asked. Fang scrunched his eyebrows in thought.

"Happy?" He suggested.

"Good choice." Ash and I said simultaneously. I pulled up into my driveway my mom and dad were home, painting the garage.

"Hey, Max!" They said. I grinned and waved at my parents. They were the best. They were also the owners of the only Skate Park in town. Jeb and Sam Ride were well known to the High school students in town. I led Fang and Ash inside the house.

"Okay. Fang, sit in front of the mirror." I said once we were in my room. Fang complied and slumped into the chair. I whipped out my shears. Fang started breathing hard.

"You know, Max, you don't have to-" He screamed as I sliced his hair off. I kept trimming as he continued screaming. Finally, I ruffled his hair to give it a rolled out of bed look, and backed away. "My hair!" He yelled. He quickly turned so he could see his precious hair.

"And ta-da." I said. Ash nodded in satisfaction. Fang gaped at his hair and fingered it. I tossed him a black lip ring and a leather jacket. "Put those on. We have to get to class." Fang smiled.

"It looks great, Max. Thanks." Aww. He was getting even closer to being cute. Ash voiced this thought out and Fang glared. I just patted his newly awesome hair.

"Get ready Fang."

Fang POV

I went downstairs to find Max and Ash. Instead I found Max's mom, Sam Ride.

"Hi, Mrs. Ride." I smiled. Sam grinned.

"Hello, Fang! Just call me miss Sam." She insisted. I nodded. "You want a cookie?" She asked. I shrugged and Sam tossed me a sugar cookie. I took a bite and melted. Sam laughed. "Yeah, Valencia and I make the best cookies." She informed me.

"Valencia Martinez?" I asked. "Ella's mom?"

"Yep. We were the best of friends in high school. Rebels and all." She grinned. I smiled. "So you know Ella?" She asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Do you know anything about Ash?" I asked.

"Ash? Oh yeah, Max always called her Ash instead of Kylie. They've been friends since they were 3. Ash's mother was our friend in high school. Ever since the car accident which caused Dannielle to lose her memory, she has been way too uptight. So she gave poor Kylie a hard time. So when she lost you, she came to Max." Sam explained. I nodded in shame.

"I wish I could fix that day." I said. Sam scoffed.

"I don't. Who you saw everyday wasn't the real her. Kylie is her mother's creation. Ash is who she really is." Sam said. I thought about this. She was right. I couldn't keep living with a creation. I wanted to know the truth about my friends.

"You're right." I said. Suddenly, Max was waving frantically at me to hurry up. "Bye, Miss Sam!" I called, running to Max.

"What was that about?" Max asked. I shrugged. Max sighed and slipped on her shades.

"Well, time to roll." Ash chimed. Alright.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Rate and review!**

**-Mick :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Monster Rope

**Me: Hello, my peoples! Here's a new chappie to make you happy! Ooh! That rhymed! Ha!**

**Fang: Mick, can I tell them what happened now? **

**Me: oh yeah! Go for it, Fangles!**

**Fang: don't call me that.**

**Me: okay Fangaroo!**

**Fang: *sigh***

**Me: enjoy! :D**

Fang POV

I felt awesome. I mean, I love my hair to death. I cherish it. I worship it. Without my hair, I have nothing. So when Max just chopped it off, I was devastated. But honestly, I'm starting to see what they meant when they said I really needed a haircut. It's just, I don't trust anyone with my hair.

But any ways, the lip ring? Yeah, well, at the time, my parents said I couldn't hang out with Kylie ever again unless I joined the football team. I was so angry, I revolted. I regretted it afterwards, but now I'm glad I did it. Max shook out her hair to the music on her stereo. What was it? Misery Business by Paramore.

"Whoa! I never meant to brag!" Max sang loud and obnoxiously as she pulled into the school's parking lot. Iggy was standing there waiting for us. When we got out, Max was still singing. Iggy snapped his fingers and she stopped abruptly.

"Thank you!" I rubbed my temples. Iggy and Ash laughed as Max scowled.

"Fang! What are you doing with the alternatives?!" A squeaky voice shouted. I turned to see Brigid Dwyer. She was a tall blonde, head cheerleader and easily one of the most popular girls in school. I thought she was weird with twig legs. I mean, her legs were as thick a water bottle. It was gross. She was totally in love with me. I was going to make up an excuse when Ash opened her mouth to speak up. Oh dear. Knowing Ash, it was going to be something perverted that Max would laugh at.

"Because he doesn't love you, creep! Stop dressing like a prostitute! Do you want to be raped, miss?!" Ash shouted. Okay, this, even I laughed at. Max was clutching her stomach, and Iggy was gasping for air. Ash just looked happy.

"It's- ha! Funny.. cause... it's... true!" Iggy gasped out in between fits of laughter. Brigid just stood there, gaping like a fish. Max looked up.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" She yelled. Brigid huffed and stormed off towards the football field. Max grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school. I was immediately stopped by a redhead.

"Hi Fang! I'm Lissa." She said. She was smiling at me, but quickly scowled at Max before looking at me at me again. I blinked.

"Um, hi?" I muttered. Max rolled her eyes.

"Look, red. You're in our way. Fang isn't a prep anymore, he's a rebel in training. So start running, before I start punching." She fake grinned and tilted her head to the side. Lissa scowled again. It wasn't a good look for her face.

"Look, Blondie. You are probably forcing him to do this, so let Fang come with me." She said, grabbing my other hand. Max growled low in her throat. It was kind of hot.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Leave." Max snarled. Lissa held her ground.

"N-" before she could even finish her one syllable word, Max punched her in the temple, making Lissa pass out. Max leaned over her. I came up behind her and put an arm around her.

"That, was hot." I said. Max scoffed and shoved me away. "Really. Not joking." Max just laughed and pulled me towards the gym.

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do. To be a rebel, you have to be quick, agile, and athletic. You know, to escape the cops." Max explained. I nodded.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked. Max grinned.

"Run a mile in less than 6 minutes, obstacle course in 6 minutes, and climb the monster rope." She smirked. I gulped as she threw me in the direction I should run. So I started running.

Op

"And, time!" She shouted. I stopped running and leisurely walked over to Max, who was holding her stopwatch. "Nice, Fang. 4:12, almost as good as me." She complimented.

"What's your time?" I asked. Max smirked.

"3:12. You have the second highest. Beat Ash by 15 and Iggy by 10." She said. I nodded, smiling.

"What's next?" Max pointed to the very difficult obstacle course designed for JROTC students. Max turned on the stopwatch.

"Go!" She commanded. I smirked as I climbed the rope ladder.

"I like a girl who takes control." I told her. I heard Max scoff and mutter under her breath about perverts.

"I'm Maximum Ride, Moron!" She shouted as I swung like Tarzan from rope to rope. I grinned.

"Great. You can ride me anytime!" I called to her. Max groaned. "Ah! Making sex sounds already?" I was at the end of the course.

"No, you could never do the things that Dylan can." She trilled, walking over to the monster rope. I narrowed my eyes at her. Dylan Harrison was a jackass. And he was trying to steal my spot as captain on the football team.

"Dylan?" I asked. "The jackass?" Max smiled.

"You know it." She said. I scowled at that thought. Max shrugged and pointed to the monster rope. "Climb it." She said. I crossed my arms.

"Tell me about Dylan." I said. "What makes him better than me?" I asked. Max sighed and flipped her amber bangs out of her eyes.

"He's just better than you." She replied. "He has always wanted me, but I never gave myself to him." I blinked.

"So you're a virgin?" I asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"Hell no. I'm not a nun. I've had boyfriends, you know." She said.

"Uh huh. And who was he?" Max winced.

"Mitchell Tucker." My eyes widened. Mitchell Tucker was a rebel. He was the best out of all of them. But just sophomore year, he was beaten to death by his dad. He had suffered hears of child abuse. His dad was thrown in prison. But everyone liked Mitch. He was tall, with curly brown hair and energetic gray eyes. Max...

"Max..." I began as she started tearing up. I pulled her into a tight hug. She sniffled, but no tears fell. After what seemed like an hour! She pulled away.

"Thanks, Fang." She said. I nodded and smoothed her hair. Max pointed to the monster rope. "Go now."

"Alright." I walked over to the rope and got a good grip on it. I started to climb. Okay, look. The monster rope isn't called the monster rope for nothing. It is a thick black rope with thorns and stickers. I winced as a few pricked my palms. Max cheered me on.

"Come on, Fang! Man up! You can do it!" She yelled. I was halfway up. A few more owies and curses later, I rang the bell at the top. "Whoop!" Max hollered. I grinned and climbed back down.

Max pulled me into a hug. After a moment, she pulled away to look at me. Our gazes locked. I leaned in. She closed her eyes...

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Yes, I know! I am soooo mean! Anyway's, what do you guys want to happen? Let me know and I'll select the most popular suggestion! Rate and review!**

**-Mick :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Too Bad He Didn't Know

Rebels chapter 5

**Hello, my pretties! Thanks for all your support and reviews. You really helped this story get going. I appreciate all of my reviewers. Enjoy this slightly sad chapter.**

Max POV

_*flashback*_

_Mitchell rolled his eyes at me. I grinned cheekily. _

_"So Mitch, what are we doing?" I asked. He shook out his brown hair and winked at me._

_"We're gonna TP Walmart, Maxi." He grinned. I laughed. _

_"Okay." Mitchell grabbed my hand and gave me a super roll of toilet paper. I followed when he ran into the store. Mitch smiled at me again, throwing a long strip of toilet paper in the toy section of the store. _

_"Go ahead." He gestured to the outdoors department of the store. I ran over and threw at least fifteen strips in fifteen separate locations. Mitch's eyes were wide and he looked surprised. "Okay... nice job, Max." He complimented. _

_"Thanks." I said, looking pleased with my work. Mitch came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"You know, Max, we still have the pharmacy section." He informed me. I grinned once again, running while throwing strips into random isles. Mitchell laughed. But soon enough, we heard sirens. Crap. _

_"Let's go, Mitch!" I yelled. Mitchell grabbed my hand and we took off running. His intense gray eyes flashed with mischief, one of the reasons I had a tiny crush on him. I didn't tell anyone except for Ash and Iggy. Ash and Ella did have a sort of competition. They both liked Iggy. But I knew for a fact that Iggy liked Ash, but was too chicken to talk to her privately. _

_"Max! Focus! Get on the bike!" Mitch said, a helmet already on his head. I quickly put on mine and hopped on the bike. Mitchell started driving, but slowly, as if I would fall off the damn motorcycle. After all, he was only a freshman. This was technically illegal. But we needed to outrun the cops._

_"Drive, you stupid asshole!" I yelled at him. He must have heard me, because he revved the engine, going at least 100 miles per hour. He knew I had a need for speed. "Better." I breathed. Mitch chuckled and drove me home._

_When he walked me to my door, I felt like a normal teenage girl. But the way his eyes flashed brought me back to reality. "You were amazing today." He whispered, brushing some of my amber curls away from my flushed face. He was the only one who made me feel like this. So when he leaned in and pressed his cool lips to mine, I clutched the collar of his leather jacket as he held my hips and pushed me against my front door, hoping he would never have to let me go._

_*End of flashback.*_

Our lips touched. His lips felt like Mitchell's. They moved like his did. It was almost like Mitchell, but it was better. And that's why I pulled away. I didn't think I could love anyone more than I loved Mitch. He was the love of my life. It wasn't fair to him. But Fang was just so... addicting. And wouldn't Mitch want me to move on?

I pulled away, cleared my throat, and looked at Fang. His chest was rising up and down rapidly, and he looked surprised. You and me both, kid.

Fang POV

_*Flashback*_

_Kylie ran to her black skateboard. I told her not to buy one, because it sent the wrong message. But Kylie being the stubborn freshman she is, bought one anyway. "Come on, Fang. We have to get going!" She yelled. _

_I had my bike ready and was about to follow when I saw her. Max. She looked as beautiful as ever, amber curls flowing, flawless skin glowing, chocolate eyes swirling with emotion. Too bad she was not only a rebel, but taken. _

_Mitchell Tucker was a rebel, sure. But he also had perfect grades and he was captain on the Junior Varsity Soccer team already. He had a great future ahead of him. So my parents loved him, since he was our neighbor. But they also wondered why such a good kid would hang around the wrong crowd. My parents adored Mitch. My mother cooed at his curly brown hair, since he only went to her salon for haircuts. My dad loved his healthy interest in sports. I kind of felt like I was being replaced. _

_But it didn't really matter. I didn't personally like my parents for who they were, either. But I always wondered what went on in Mitchell's house. He was always secretive. We were acquaintances. We knew each other, and talked. But that was it. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, there were sounds from his house. But when mom or dad checked on it, they said that Mitchell was just having trouble finding something he had lost and made a mess. So I dismissed it. If I had known he was just lying to my parents, I wouldn't have just dismissed it._

_Kylie tapped her foot impatiently. I looked at her, but she was on her way towards Max and Mitchell. "Hi Max! Hi Mitch!" She greeted cheerily. They both smiled and said hello. Kylie turned to me again. "Come on, Fang! Let's go!" She said. _

_We went to a store. Kylie saw some really fancy chocolates. "Hey Fang! Do you have any money for those?!" She pointed to them. I read the price tag. $50? No way._

_"Sorry, Kylie no can do." I said. Kylie wanted those chocolates. I told her not to. "Kylie, don't. But of course, she didn't listen. Kylie stole those chocolates. _

_Kylie got caught. "Excuse me, miss. We need to see what's in your jacket." The security guard said. Kylie rolled her eyes, but pulled out the chocolates. The guard took Kylie and I to the back of the store._

_"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ASSHOLES ANYTHING!" Kylie yelled. I sighed._

_"Miss, please just cooperate." The guard said._

_"No. I have freaking rights. I'm sorry. Warning! Hello! Now let me go. And him too, he wasn't in on this." The other guard eyes us both._

_"You two don't look like the type to cause trouble. So this is just a warning. Next time, there will be consequences." He said._

_"Yes sir." I said. Kylie and I left the store. Kylie pulled out the chocolates from her bag. I gaped at her._

_"That's sweet, Kyles!" I said, eating a chocolate. Too bad I didn't realize what Kylie was trying to tell me that day._

_*End of Flashback*_

When Max pulled away from the kiss, I felt horrible. But if it was so wrong, why did the kiss feel so right?

**So? Rate and review, peoples! I looove all of you's!**

**-Mick :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Fights

Rebels chapter 6

**So I'm switching between this story and my other story, Techno, each day for updates. Sometimes, I might update on the same day. Depending on if I have the time. Enjoy the Chapter.**

Fang POV

There was only one word to describe the tension between Max and I right now. Awkward. Just plain awkward. It's not like we meant for the kiss to happen. But it did. And now Max was freaked out. And you know, that does wonders to my self esteem. I mean, my ego is as larger than the square mileage of Alaska, but I could still be effected.

Max cleared her throat and stepped back. I down at my hands as I clenched and unclenched them. When I looked back at her, her amber curls were being twirled between her thin musician fingers. Her purple nails sliding over shiny gold ringlets. Max bit her lip and was about to speak when Iggy ran through the double doors of the gym.

"Max! Come fast! Ash and Ella! Fighting!" He yelled. Max jumped into action. She ran from the gym in 2 seconds flat. Iggy frantically grabbed me. "Come on! Let's go!" He said. I followed Iggy outside to the front of the school. A crowd was forming. Ash had Ella pinned to the ground while Ella screeched her head off. Ash started punching Ella's stomach. I ran through the crowd and ripped Ash off of Ella. Ella was panting. Ash was thrashing around.

"Ugh! You bitch!" Ella shouted. Finally, Max got there. She was holding a duffle bag. She grabbed Ella 's arm, waved at Ash, and drove off with Ella. What the hell was going on? I turned to Ash.

"I was hugging Iggy, when the bitch tackles me and starts punching my arms! She said I was stealing Iggy from her!" Ash explained. I nodded. So this is why things were tense between Ash and Ella. Ash looked at Iggy. "What's going on, Iggy? What did you do?" She snarled. Iggy held his hands up.

"I just told her That I liked someone else. She didn't take it well, so I ran away from her before she exploded." He said. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah! And that made it better!" She smacked his head. Iggy slumped.

"I know! I'm sorry! She just really freaks me out, sometimes. And I do like someone else!" He yelled. They were both angry, their eyes burning with fire.

"Who?! Who is it that you blew off Ella Freaking Martinez for?!" Ash yelled painfully. I think it ruptured my eardrums. Iggy groaned.

"It's you. Stupid!" He yelled. Ash scoffed.

"Yeah right! Am I supposed to believe that?!" She screamed. Iggy pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Yes!"

"Prove it!"

"I will!" Iggy grabbed Ash's waist and pressed her to him, crushing his lips against hers angrily. As they angrily made out, I felt uncomfortable. So I slowly walked away from them, back into the school.

Max POV

"Look, Ella. You are making this way too hard for yourself." I said. Ella struggled against the ropes that I had tied her with.

"Let me go! I have to get Iggy. I just need..." she trailed off. I sat next to her, soothing her black hair. "Max." She said.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted someone who can make me happy." She said. I nodded. "But no one likes me." She sighed in sadness. I laughed. Ella glared at me. "Why are you laughing?" She muttered.

"You don't even realize who likes you!" I exclaimed. Ella looked confused.

"Hello! Nico has been crushing on you since the 5th grade, Ella." I said. Ella looked genuinely shocked.

"But, that's Nudge's brother." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo... is it?" I smirked. Ella glared weakly at me.

"No need for sarcasm, Max." She said. I laughed again. Ella bit her bottom lip harshly. "Nico?" She asked again. I groaned.

"Yes! You were too busy trying to get someone that never loved you, when there was already a guy, just as awesome, who loved you." I said.

"Loved? As in, past tense?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, he still loves you. Just a little hurt that you like Iggy still, after all these years, and after Iggy shows an obvious intrest in Ash." I said. Ella put her face in her hands.

"Ugh! I'm so messed up!" She yelled in frustration. I patted her back.

"I gotta go, but talk to Nico, apologize to Ash and Iggy." I suggested. Ella just sat there, staring at the trees and birds. I turned around and left the forest.

Fang POV

It was lunch by the time Max got back. Her golden hair was as shimmery as ever as she walked through the lunch line to get her food. She came out with two slices of pizza, a green apple, a mini salad, and a bottle of apple juice. She walked over to my table and sat, regardless to all the jocks eyeing her hungrily.

"Max. Where are the others?" I whispered. She blinked.

"Besides Ash and Iggy, they're at the skate park. I didn't want to leave you alone..." she said. I nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled slightly. The jocks started to really notice Max. In fact, Dylan walked over and sat by her.

"Hey, babe." He nudged her leg with his. Max blinked, and scooted away from the jackass. Dylan looked astounded. "What are you doing?" He snarled. Max glared at him and scooted farther since he had pulled her back to him. Dylan was angry. I know what you're thinking. Fang! Go knock him out! Well, Max can take care of herself. She isn't stupid. If she knows that she'll need help, she'll tell me.

"Look, Max. We can make this easy, or hard. But either way, you'll be mine." He growled, grabbing her arm. Max was furious. She was still wearing that tight green cut off shirt, mind you. She twisted Dylan's arm behind him and kicked him onto the ground. As he started to get up, she took off her leather jacket and tied her curls into a messy bun.

"Alright. That's it. Let's fight, pretty boy." She smirked when Dylan shook his head.

"I'm not fighting a girl." He said. Max laughed.

"Why not? Afraid?" She taunted. Dylan's friends booed at him. Dylan approached Max, thinking it would be easy. He took a sloppy swing at her face. Max caught the fist and threw him to the ground. Dylan was scared now. Max punched him repeatedly in the gut, making him wheeze. She kicked his side and punched his face for good measure. After hearing the satisfying crack of his nose breaking, she walked back to the table and ate her food. I stared at her in awe.

"What?" She said, taking a sip of apple juice. I laughed and Max shoved me playfully, grinning. And for the first time in a while, i grinned. Yes. Teeth and all. Max looked surprised, but happy. Then she covered her eyes.

"Ugh! The white! It's blinding me" she yelled. I laughed and attempted to steal her apple. Max smacked my hand away. She shook her pointer finger at me. "No no no.."

**Rate and Review my Rebels!**

**-Mick :D**


	7. Chapter 7 You're about to be sprayed

Rebels chapter 7

Max grinned and finished her mile in 3 minutes, 15 seconds. Coach was baffled. I smiled at Max, then turned to coach.

"Told you." I said. You see, Max wanted to try out for track, but coach Jackal doesn't want her to. I told coach that she can run a mile in 3:15 exactly, but he scoffed, saying that he didn't believe me. So when Max did it in front of his own eyes, you can imagine his surprise.

"That was amazing! We could have won nationals last year! I'm sorry, Maxine." He said. Max rolled her eyes.

"Its Maximum. And no prob, coach!" She replied, taking her long hair out of her ponytail. I watched when she brushed it forward, then combed it back with her fingers. "So did I make team?" She asked.

"Yes! You will win us hundreds of trophies! I can see it now..." he said, waving his hand out in the distance.

"Um, coach. I'm a senior." She said. Coach cursed.

"What about you lower classman friends? Are they any good?" He asked frantically. Max nodded.

"Ella Martinez is a junior, so is Gazzy Chamberlain." She replied.

"What are their mile times?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ella's is 4:30, Gazzy's is 4:19." She said. Coach grinned.

"Fantastic. I'll call them to the gym now. Goodbye, you two." He waved and sauntered off to his office.

I turned to Max. "So, what now?" I asked. Max shrugged, and hair tumbled off her shoulders.

"We could make out." She suggested. I blinked. What?

"What?!" I grinned in excitement. Max scowled at me openly.

"No! I was just breaking the ice!"she exclaimed. I think I blushed a little. I mumbled a sorry and stuck my hands in my pockets nervously. Max grinned. "Come on, let's go." She said, walking to the parking lot.

We drove down the highway for a while. Max was telling up the radio to her favorite song of all time... Like a G6. Not. Even. Kidding. You would think that her favorite song would be alternative rock or hardcore metal, but nope. It was by the Far East Movement. And it was a song about mixing drugs and getting high. Nice beat though.

When we got to Max's house, her parents weren't home. She led me inside to the backyard. She pointed to the dirty half pipe and ran back into the house.

A few minutes later, she came back down wearing a red bikini top, jean shorts, and a jean jacket with big Gucci sunglasses. She handed me the water hose and turned on her stereo. Guess what song came on?

Like a G6.

Max screamed and started dancing. Crap. She couldn't dance to this! I could pop a tent at any moment! Wait. I could fight fire with fire.

I slid off my shirt and looked at Max. Her face was expressionless, staring at my abs. "Put on a shirt." she said. I scowled.

"Then you put on a shirt." I countered. Max put a hand on her hip.

"No."

"Then I won't put one on."

"Fang..."

"Max..."

"I'll spray you with the hose."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, I would."

"Max,"

"Put on a shirt."

"No, Max,"

"Put on a shirt.

"No, Max,"

"Last chance."

"Max you will not-"

"You're gonna get get sprayed." And with that, water shot out at my face, throwing me into Max's pool. I heard Max laughing in the background. Bitch. I resurfaced.

"Maximum Ride, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled and lunged for her. I caught her by her waist and she screamed, thrashing around like a wild woman.

"Fang! Let me gooo!" She groaned after a while of struggling. I loosened my arms for a minute. Max turned and pushed me into the pool again. I keep forgetting that she's a rebel. Max gabbed my head from under the water and put her mouth to my ear.

"What, Max?" I asked.

"Lesson number 2. Don't underestimate people you don't know too well." She said before dunking my head back in the water. I couldn't help but wonder, what was lesson 1?

Max POV

I was sitting in my room after that water fight with Fang. He was a confusing boy. And that intrigued me. One moment, he was sweet, and almost cute. The next, he was vicious. I loved it. It gave me something to look forward to no matter what. When he smiled, his canines would stick out a little. Maybe that's why he was called Fang.

But if Fang had all the right motives and history to be a rebel, why wasn't he one in the first place? The answer is simple. It's not pleasant, but it's simple.

His parents. His parents probably knew that Fang was destined to be a rebel. They knew and they didn't want it to happen. That's what I thought. But it was more of his Mother than his Father. His Mother had amnesia. So when she went to mother him, she changed all of her motives.

I felt a little bad for Fang. He would have had the life he probably wanted if it weren't for the drunk driver that hit his mother's car. Fang yawned and gazed at me sleepily. I slouched into my couch and turned on my TV. Fang sat next to me as I picked a movie on Netflix. I picked Legion. It was a really good movie.

When the ice cream truck driver transformed into a freaking spider monkey, Fang jumped, yelling something like, "Gahhhoooga! what the FUCK IS THAT FUCKING DEMONIC SHIT?!"

It was rather hilarious. Especially when his face got big cause he saw that there were hundreds of things like that coming by car. He looked like he was hyperventilating. I patted his shoulder to calm him down. Fang screamed when the little boy bit the guy and killed him. I laughed. Fang glared. We had a glare-off. I won!

While I was doing my happy dance, Fang plopped me into hi slap. I was too tired to fight. So I just watched the rest of the movie. By the time the end credits came around, I felt my eyelids drooping. Something soft touched my cheek before I fell asleep.

**I think this was a cute chappie! Review me your opinions!**

**-Mick :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Uh, What Just Happened?

Rebels chapter 8

Fang POV

I woke up next to a warmth. My natural instinct was to snuggle closer. The warmth groaned. Hmm...

Wait. Warmths don't,... speak umm...

Max.

She looked so cute while she was asleep. Her face looked less hard and you could see her properly. Her skin was creamy and smooth, like butter. I slid my hand up and down her shoulder. Max sniffled and shifted onto my lap. I stroked her long hair as she woke up.

"What the heck are you still doing here?" She yawned, stretching her arms. I chuckled.

"Um, I fell asleep too."

"Yes, but if my dad sees us, you better run." She whispered. I shot up and went to find my shoes. Max sat on the bed watching my frantic movements. Suddenly, in the house, there was a knock on the front door. I pulled on my jacket. Then came the feet stepping on the stairs. I slid on my shoes. Finally, the door swung open, revealing my cousin, Dimirti.

Max POV

Okay, so there was this really hot guy standing in my doorway. I mean, legitimately as hot as Fang. His black hair was straight and in a shorter styled haircut, with hazel eyes and tan skin. So I was sitting there, gaping, while Fang glared and the guy smirked. He walked towards me and swooped up my hand.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri, and you are Max?" His voice was almost as smooth as Fangs. Wait, why am I comparing him to Fang? Fang cleared his throat.

"Uh, Max, I'll see you at school. Bye." He waved and shoved Dimirti out of the room with him, shutting the door. Hmm okay then.

...

Fang POV

I glared at Dimitri. "No. Dimitri, you will not go after Max." I snarled at him. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"I can date whomever I'd like to." He responded. I growled.

"No, you will not go for Max. She's mine."

"Really? PROVE IT!" He yelled.

"Well I did sleep over at her house! What did you think we were doing? Playing go fish? She's totally into me!" I shouted. Dimitri smirked.

"Not if I can help it." He muttered before leaving to the guest room. I groaned and went to my room, to change for school. There was a bag of clothes on my bed. Hhm iggy must have dropped them off. I changed into a tight black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and navy blue Vans. I slid on my leather jacket and headed outside. Max was there, in her car, waiting for me. And guess who was in the front seat?

Dimitri. I scowled and looked to Max for an explanation. She only pointed to the backseat. I rolled my eyes, but squeezed inside. Dimitri looked in the mirror and smirked at me. Jackass.

...

When we got to school, Max was trying her hardest to avoid Dimitri at any and ALL costs. When he followed her to a class, she would run into the girl's bathroom, so he couldn't find out what class she was going to. Max tried her best to run away through the halls every time he tried to approach her in the hallway.

"Avoiding Dimitri?" I whispered in her ear. Max whipped around, exhaling when she realized that it was just me.

"Well, it's just, he's soooo clingy." She whined, stomping her left foot. I grinned.

"Yeah, he thinks you're a prize to win." I said. Max stiffened herself up, a scowl settling onto her gorgeous features.

"Hell no! That is it! Time to call him off." I ran after Max as she shimmied down the hallway towards a smiling Dimitri. She strutted up to him, hands on her hips. Dimitri opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. Fang, come here." I raised an eyebrow, as did Dimitri. Max got impatient and clutched the collar of my shirt, pulling me towards her. Two, torturously long seconds passed, and the next thing I knew...

Max was kissing me. Me! Me!

Max was freaking kissing me! React, Fang! React!

I kissed her back, hands sliding around her waist. Her soft lips were scorching mine. Max suddenly broke away from the kiss, turning to Dimitri, who was staring with his mouth wide open and eyebrows creased. Max puckered her lips at him.

"Fang wins." She winked before spinning around, and skipping (yes, skipping) down the hallway. Dimitri still gaping after her. Suddenly, he squealed and Ash popped up out of nowhere.

"Ouch! Someone just lost his man card." Ash grinned, gesturing to his pink heart boxers. Ahhhh, she just gave him a wedgie. Classic. I started cracking up, giving Ash a high five as she walked past, following Max's example.

"She... doesn't like me." Dimitri whispered. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, it does happen sometimes." I said. Dimitri just stood there.

"She doesn't like me..."

...

Max POV

Finally! Having that idiot off my back was a serious relief. Of course, I had to kiss Fang, but it was still worth the results. I turned around when I heard footsteps coming my way.

Fang.

He wasn't smiling. His expression gave away nothing. He just made a beeline for me, and wasn't stopping anytime soon. He was about four yards away. Yeah, my hearing is that good in a long empty hallway (Note the sarcasm). He was slowly approaching me. I decided to speed up the process. I walked towards him. Fang's lips twitched. Twitched. That's all.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

Finally, we reached each other. Fang looked down at me, his lips slightly parted. God, this was so cliche.

"Max." He muttered under his breath. I don't see why. He was walking, not running. Not even speed walking. Yet he speaks as if he's breathless.

"Yes, Fang?" I asked. Whoa! Where did my breathless voice come from? Where was this going? What's happening. Why does my skin feel hot? WHY AM I SHAKING? MAXIMUM RIDE DOES NOT SHAKE!

Fang's arm slid around my waist, much like earlier today. I breathed in his scent, it was sweet, yet spicy. Like cinnamon. It was Fang. "I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered.

All I could do was nod, as his soft, yet cold lips crashed on mine, making our lips practically sizzle at contact.

Fang was cool like ice, snow, while I was burning like fire. The result of this was an extremely intense make out session in the janitor's closet.

"Fang, the bell," I gasped as his lips froze a trail down my neck. Fang chuckled, capturing my lips in his again.

"Since when do you care?" He mumbled against my lips. I bit his bottom lip and pulled. Fang made a growling sound and pressed me up against the wall, knocking down some cleaning supplies efficiently.

"Never mind. I forgot what I was saying." I whispered before kissing his defined jaw. We then proceeded to suck each others faces off. Just as I was tugging his shirt off, the door swung open.

About three things were going through my head.

1) dammit! I was about to see some abs!

2) who opened that door!?

3) what the hell just happened between me and Fang?

**So? Little extra Fax there. The story is coming to an end, so stay tuned.**

**-Mick :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Falling For A Rebel

Max POV

"Oh! Um... hi, guys." Ella blushed scarlet, completely embarrassed to have caught us. An arm came around her waist. I looked over her shoulder to see Nico.

"You two are together now?" Fang asked. Nico grinned.

"Yeah. We are." He replied. Ella smiled.

"Yeah, so uh, we heard some crashing and smacking noises, so we decided to take a look at what was causing it. I-uh, didn't know you guys were that sexually aggressive.." she began. I cut her off.

"Say no more. I really don't want a sex lecture. I get it. Control hormones." I smiled tightly. Nico looked further into the room and laughed.

"What the hell were you doing in there exactly?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Fang pushed me up against the wall, I jumped onto him, he pushed me against a wall again." I said casually. Ella laughed, taking Nico's hand.

"Okay, well, we'll catch you later guys. Bye!" And with that, she strode off with Nico close behind her.

What the hell just happened? I snuck a quick peek at Fang. He was staring at me. "What?" I asked. Fang didn't say a word. He just slammed the closet door closed and locked it. I gulped, not sure of what was going on. I've never felt this way before. So... not in control. I usually had ALL the control. I was like the leader. But right then, Fang was in control. Whatever was going to happen, he was going to make it happen.

"Max." Fang had been repeating my name. I looked into his eyes. Pitch black.

"Yes?" Ha, deja vu.

"I, like you. A lot." My mouth hung open. How could this boy, of all boys, like me? This was so illogical. It was impossible. Mitchell loved you. Yes, but that wasn't the same! Gah! I couldn't do this to Mitchell! But- no buts, Max! So what did I do?

I ran.

...

Fang POV

She ran. Literally.

She unlocked the door at supersonic speed and raced out like no tomorrow.

"Max!" I called after her, running through the halls. I saw a flash of golden locks and sped in that direction. "Max!" She threw the doors of the school open, still running away.

She made her way through the parking lot. For a moment, I lost her. Then I heard the sound of her breathing hard. She almost never breathes hard. She was really scared. I followed her voice; it led me to the busy intersection behind the school parking lot. She was standing there, as if waiting for an opening so she could run. I stepped closer.

Her head whipped around and her chocolate orbs stared back at me. "Mitchell." She whispered. I blinked. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "Why him? Why?" She sobbed. "And... it's not fair to him! It's just not fair! I can't do this to him, Fang! I just can't!" She screamed before running straight into the busy intersection. "MAX!" I screamed after her about to run and catch her.

SWERVE! CRASH!

Max POV

_Max._

_Max._

_Maxie._

My eyes shot open. I felt terrible. My chest felt restricted, which totally messed up my breathing. I groaned, but that only made the pain worse.

_Maxie, stop hurting yourself even more._

I gasped, looking around for a voice. Sitting on a chair was a boy in all black. Kinda like Fang. He was wearing the same clothes that Fang wore.

Fang. Shit! I ran, and now, what happened to him?!

The boy on the chair chuckled.

_Fang's fine, Max. Relax. He ran out into the traffic to save your life. And he succeeded. _

"Who are you?" I asked. His voice sounded so familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Please. Turn around." I said. The boy hesitated, but slowly turned around, allowing me to see his face.

_Hey Maxie._

It was Mitchell.

He was taller, with longer brown curls, now framing his face. Cheekbones higher, a more defined jaw, his eyes, were different. With a slight gasp, I realized that one was Black, and one was Gray.

"How-"

_Max. I know, you thought the world was over when I died._

"Yeah, but you're back! Now we can-"

_No Max. We can't. I'm dead. My time as Mitchell is done. I'm a part of someone else now. Someone that you need. Max you're my soul mate. But I'm not here anymore._

"But-"

_Let me finish. I'm not just Mitchell anymore. I'm Fang. I'm a part of him. Why do you think you've always been drawn into him? Max, what I mean is... Fang and I are twins._

"What? But how?"

_My dad, was never my dad. His wife worked at the hospital where we were born. She stole me, because she wanted a baby, and thought I was perfect. She died when I was 8, and that's when the abuse started. ever noticed the really similar things between Fang and I?_

I blinked. "Same jaw, nose, skin tone, slender figure. Lips. You're lips, now that I think about it, they're exactly the same."

_Yes, Max. And that's why Fang's parents adored me, and even though they didn't show it, they adored Fang just as much._

"But, what does this mean?" I asked. Mitchell smiled.

_Go to Fang. If you lose him, there won't be another chance, Max. This is your last chance... at being happy._

He was starting to fade into the air, like mist.

"Wait! Stay!" I reached for him. Mitchell held my hand and grinned at me one last time.

_I'll always be here. Just look a little closer, Max._

And he disappeared.

Fang POV

I was pacing back and forth. Max still remained unconscious. I had stopped her from being hit directly, but she did roll over the top of the SUV. The doctor said she was in a Coma, and had a few broken ribs, along with a concussion.

"Fang, you're making a trail in the tile floors." Iggy said, his arm around Ash. I whipped around.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. Then I continued pacing. Ash patted Iggy's head.

"He's just angry." I groaned when the doctor started walking towards me. He's been trying to get us to leave for 2 days now. I glared, as well as Ash, Iggy, Ella, Nico, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to ask you guys to leave again." He began. We all relaxed. "Max is awake, and she would like to see all of you in this order. Nudge, Gazzy, Nico, Ella, Iggy, Ash, and Fang." He read from a small piece of paper and led us to Max's room. Nudge went in, then Gazzy, Nico, and Ella. Iggy was shaking as he walked in.

He had a huge smile on his face walking out. Ash simply strutted inside. She came out looking like Ash. "Your turn, Fangles." She patted my back, pushing me inside the blindingly white room.

Max looked better than I had expected. Her ribs were bandaged along with her head and she had some bruises. But other than that, she looked fine. Only Max could basically get run over by a car and still look fine.

"Hi, Fang." She said quietly. "I have something to tell you. But, you might want to sit down first." Obediently, I sat on the edge of the large hospital bed, looking at Max.

"What is it, Max?" I asked. She took a deep breath, inhaling deeply before puffing it out. I brushed my fingers through her hair.

"Fang, Mitchell..." she whispered. "Mitchell is, your twin." She said cautiously. I blinked.

"Uh..." I didn't know how to respond. Well, Mitchell was in the same grade as me. We did have similar faces, but twins?

"Your birthdays! When is your birthday, Fang?" She asked frantically.

"March 20th." I said without hesitation. Max gripped my hand.

"That's Mitch's birthday. You two have the same figure, face, skin tone, the only difference are your eyes, hair and noses!" She yelled. I thought about it for a second. My eyes flickered to Max's phone on the bedside table. With a sigh, I snatched it up and looked through the photo gallery of the phone. I found a good picture of Mitchell, sitting on Max's couch, leaning his forearms on his thighs, smiling at the camera dashingly. I shot up and walked over to the mirror across the room.

Mitchell looked nothing like me. "Smile like he did, tilt you head to the side." She said. I grumbled about smiling, but did it anyway, turning the phone to the mirror so I could see both our faces clearly.

Holy shit.

We looked almost identical. "Max." I whispered, lowering the phone down. "Max, I believe you. But how..." She shushed me with her finger.

"Fang, in a dream, Mitchell visited me. He was identical to you but with brown hair. Fang, his eyes, they were different. One gray, one black. He's a part of you, Fang. And I know that, that sounds so crazy, and this probably freaks you out, but Fang, I loved him, and I love you. But you two weren't really different. You guys were exactly the same. You two were the same person, with a different background. That's why you need to know that I don't just love you because of Mitchell. I love you because you are the one I'm supposed to be with. Because Mitchell is you. And I love all of you, Fang. I know that I'm a hot mess, and you probably don't want me anymore-"

I cut off her 'Nudge like' rant by kissing her senseless. Max responded immediately by kissing me back. Her lips were steaming and seared mine, which only made me want more. But it ended too soon. Stupid need for oxygen. I ran my fingers through Max's golden locks.

"I love you too, Max. I love your stubbornness, your feistiness, your beauty, you dedication, your lips." I kissed her softly. "So, Maximum Ride. Would you like to have the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked. Max's face contorted.

God, I could just feel my heart breaking from the moment she opened her mouth. But what came out of it, really pissed me off.

"My honor? More like your honor." She scoffed. I flicked her nose. "Okay!" She sighed. "I would be honored to have the pleasure of doing this all the time." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"This" Max replied. In less than a second, my mouth was on hers and a swirling whirlwind of emotions captivated my brain. Then, she bit my bottom lip. God, this girl was killing me slowly. Well I should have expected it. I did fall for a Rebel.

Max POV

And boy, did I fall for him.

**And... that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of Rebels! Thanks for reading and reviews. I hope you enjoyed the short mini story. Maybe one day I'll make it longer. But for now, dis is it! Haha, love you guys! RATE AND REVIEW!**

**-Mick :D**


End file.
